


Blame it on the Stardust ART

by indestructress



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestructress/pseuds/indestructress
Relationships: William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Blame it on the Stardust ART




End file.
